Wildstar: Tales of the Exile
by TYZO300
Summary: A collection of oneshot between my person with some of the ladies of Wildstar. This will be updated monthly so please be paitent. Disclaimer: I do not own Wildstar in anyway it is the product of Carbine and Ncsoft.


**Hey there TYZO is back and he's ready to get back in the game. I've been busy with stuff in my life that I'm sure most of you would understand. Anyway i've been playing this MMO called Wildstar recently and love it and will be doing some stuff around it, starting with this collection of lemons with my character for the game.**

 **Name: Kyllan Whitemantle**

 **race: human**

 **affiliation: Exiles**

 **path: scientist**

 **class: spellslinger**

 **level: 50**

 **Description is on the story image.**

* * *

Kyllan Whitemantle was currently in Wilderrun doing some observations on the plant and animal life for the Exiles. The probe scanning several flora and fauna as he started making notes and records, for the XAS. He heard a rustling sound, but ignored it knowing that it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

Emerging from the bush were several of the Torine sisters came out and approached the scientist. "Kyllan Whitemantle, Queen Toria requests your presence" one of the sisters said to the exile.

"Alright just give me a minute" he said as his probe finished scanning and he packed up the rest of his things before following the warriors to their sanctum. He remembered how this all started from the beginning.

He was just stationed here after returning to Thayd from Farside to help the Exiles settle in, while dealing with the Dominion Presence here as well. After finding and rescuing Dorian Walker, they began a search for the Everpool, a source of limitless Primal Life energy.

However they weren't alone as the Dominion was searching for the Everpool as well with Artemis Zin in charge of the expedition.

It took a while but, Walker and Whitemantle made it first to the entrance of the Everpool but, the Torine Sisterhood was guarding it and only someone with their queen's blessing may enter. Meaning Kyllan had to prove himself worthy of joining the sisterhood and went through several trials to become a member.

When the time came to enter the Everpool the chance had to be put on hold for the Strain had started to make its presence known and spread through parts of Wilderrun. Kyllan and the Exiles left to combat this threat while also dealing with the corrupted members of the Sisterhood.

Now here he was being led to the queen herself, as he was now face to face with Tresayne Toria, Swordmaiden of Cassius and the mother of the first Dominion Emperor: Dominus the Half-blood. Tresayne has pale, bluish skin; her dark blue hair has also turned to a lighter shade. She shares the same extremely muscular, very tall style as the rest of the Torine. Because of the nature of her home and life, she has maintained a youthful appearance and exceptional physical fitness.

"Spellslinger" was all the leader of the amazon race said to the exile.

"Ma'am" Kyllan responded as the swordmaiden waved her hand signaling her fellow sisters to leave them for the moment.

When the rest of the Torine left Tresayne got up from her throne and approached the Spellslinger her face unmoving. Suddenly Kyllan had the feeling that this meeting was anything but normal by the looks of it.

"If you're wondering why you're here; the sisterhood has need of you. As you know since the Strain's spread, many of our fellow sisters fell to its wickedness and now we are so few. To help our numbers grow we have come to a simple solution" she said.

"And that is?" the human spellslinger asked.

"Procreation. And we've chose you" she said in a matter of fact tone making the exile eyes almost bulge out.

"What!... why?" he asked.

"Because you were the only one of two outside our order to complete our trials and the only male who we trust. Especially after what you done for our order and following our ways it seemed practical that you Sheppard the future of the Torine with me" She said as the woman began leading the man to her quarters.

Once reaching the queen's bedchambers the female pushed her mate onto the bed and proceeded to remove all form of clothing off of him.

Kyllan couldn't believe what was happening; here was one of the strongest and deadliest warriors in cassian history trying to seduce him.

"The others back in Thayd aren't going to believe this" he thought to himself as Toria removed the few garments that were on her body.

She took a hold of the rock hard member and started to stroke it.

Kyllan let out a moan. He shut his eyes and sat back on the branch as he felt his body heat up. Tresayne stared at the cock lustfully. She rolled her tongue slowly over her lips, making them nice and wet.

The swordmaiden opened her sweet hot mouth, wrapping it around the cock's head. She slid her hand down to the base of his cock. She lowered her head down the member, letting soft noises leave her mouth. Her tongue rolled over the bottom of the shaft that sent more pleasure up the boy's body.

Tresayne bobbed her head back and forth down the member at a slow and steady pace. The taste of the cock was turning her on. She grabbed a hold of one of her breast and began to fondle it. She moved her hand around in a circle while pressing it in to send heated relief into her own body.

She shut her eyes as she got more into the blowjob. She pulled her mouth off of the boy's cock and licked across the bottom of it, getting it to twitch. She swirled her tongue over the head. She sucked on the head.

She then licked the warm member on both sides. Kyllan's pre-cum leaked out of his tip. The white hot liquid started to roll down the shaft. Tresayne licked up the cum into her mouth. Kyllan moaned.

Tresayne placed her mouth back around Kyllan's dick. She rolled her mouth down the shaft to deep throat him. Kyllan arched his back as his entire body tingled. His cock throbbed. The dark elf moved faster on the cock, going up and down the shaft faster than before.

"I don't…think I can take it anymore," Kyllan struggled to say. "I'm about to cum." He couldn't say anymore. His cum blew into the woman's mouth. Tresayne's eyes opened wide for a moment before they settled as she drunk the load down.

Kyllan let out a long moan. Tresayne slowly retracted her mouth off his cock. A heavily lustful look was on the elf's face. She started to stroke the boy's cock once again.

He cupped Tresayne's ass cheeks and lifted her up.  
Tresayne's legs wrapped around Kyllan's. Kyllan rubbed his cock up against her entrance that had Tresayne's juices start to flow. Tresayne started to moan in desperation, lowering her head down. "Kyllan,…uh, stick it in me."  
Kyllan had no problem giving the Swordmaiden just want she needed. He lined up his cock with her pussy and stuck it in. Tresayne arched his back and threw her head back screaming as Kyllan groan from the sweet heated pleasure.  
He felt Tresayne's warm inner walls wrap around his cock. Her juices flowed down her hole to coat the actor's cock. After a moment to let them both get use to the feeling Kyllan started to move inside of Tresayne as Tresayne held onto him.  
Kyllan pounded deep inside of the Swordmaiden, having her moan out his name. Her tits bounced with every thrust. "Uh, it's so big, it's so good." Tresayne could feel that Kyllan was bigger than his other men she had before she left with the Mechari. Her moans got louder as she felt Kyllan push further inside her.  
Kyllan lustfully gazed at Tresayne's bouncing tits in front of his face. He kept up a steady pace inside of Tresayne. Tresayne's walls contracted around his cock more, jerking off the spellslinger's dick. Kyllan's breath grew heavy as the pounding continue.

Kyllan then brought Tresayne back down to her feet and turned her around to have her bent over on her room's dresser. He grabbed a hold of her hips and started up his pace again. He closed his eyes and bent over her to pound further into her pussy.  
"Ah, not so rough," Tresayne moaned.  
Kyllan tried to hold himself back, but couldn't due to the excitement of fucking this hot woman. Tresayne's moans were like music to his horny ears. He groaned as he felt the pussy accepting his cock. "Ah, it feels so good."  
Tresayne's body was burning up in lust. Her eyes were open halfway in a hazy lust. Every time Kyllan pounded into her she forgot more and more about what else was going on. "Kyllan, Kyllan, ah, Kyllan…" She couldn't stop saying the exile's name.  
Kyllan then took Tresayne over to the chair. He sat with Tresayne on his lap once again cupping Tresayne's ass. Tresayne rode on top of him. Her body heated up even more feeling every inch of Kyllan's rock hard cock.  
Tresayne's moans grew louder. She felt Kyllan's cock throbbing inside of her. "Tresayne, "I'm about to cum," Kyllan said trying to keep himself from cumming.  
Kora rode him faster. "Go ahead and do it," Tresayne had tightly wrapped her arms around Kyllan's shoulders. A few minutes later the exile blasted his load inside of Tresayne, causing Tresayne to cum as well. They both screamed in ecstasy.  
Both humans were breathing heavily.

Tresayne placed her hands on Kyllan's chest, pushing herself up in his lap. "You're still hard."  
"Yeah, well…" Tresayne didn't let him say anymore. She got off his lap and went down on her knees. She wrapped her hands around the base of Kyllan's cock. She rubbed up and down the slippery shaft with a lustful look on her face.  
"I need to thank you, Kyllan," Tresayne said. "This is really making me feel better."  
"Sure, no problem," Kyllan said as he looked down at the Swordmaiden.  
Tresayne gave the shaft a lick that had Kyllan moan. Tresayne moved her head around, licking different sides of the boy's dick. Kyllan fell back in the chair just enjoying the pleasure of the hand job and blowjob.  
Tresayne rolled her tongue over the head of the dick. She then wrapped her mouth around it, sucking on it. She bobbed her head up and down the shaft. Her tongue rolled over the bottom of the cock. Kyllan moaned at the feeling.  
Tresayne picked up her pace, getting the cock to throb. She deep throated Kyllan's dick that really got him off. After a couple more minutes Kyllan cummed in the Swordmaiden's mouth. Tresayne swallowed it all like it was milk.  
Tresayne opened her mouth to let the limp cock fall down. A heavy lustful look of pleasure was on her face. However they weren't done as the spellslinger slowly stroke his thing back up ready for one more round.

He climbed back on top of her. He pushed his cock inside her. Tresayne wrapped her arms and legs around him as she moan.

"Ahhhhhhhh, yes…fuck me." She felt Kyllan push himself inside her tight walls. Her body immediately reacted to the cock inside her. Her body grew hotter as Kyllan started to thrust into her.

"Deeper, uh, deeper," Tresayne moaned.

Kyllan moaned into the woman's breasts. "So tight and so good. I'm going to cum." He picked up his pace inside her pussy. Tresayne's tits bounced from every thrust. Tresayne's moans grew louder and louder.

Kyllan planted his hands down on the bed. He pumped his cock in hard and fast. He repeated the motion for several minutes. He pushed himself fully in. His cum blew into Tresayne. They both let out loud screams. Kyllan collapsed on top of Tresayne.

They breathed heavily. "Well that was…" Kyllan tried to say but was exhausted from screwing with the swordmaiden herself.

"I know I believe the other sisters will enjoy this just as well" she said making the exile stop gasping for air.

"SAY WHAT?!" he said looking at the woman incredulously.

"When I said you were going to bring the Sisterhood back to full strength, you didn't think it was just going to be with me? Oh no you're going to be having intercourse with all 120 of them. As a matter of fact we'll be starting tomorrow" the woman said cheerfullywhich made him react only one way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the spellsinger yelled.


End file.
